From The Beginning Till The End
by NJDS1
Summary: This my First Fanfic, This is the Story of a Hunter who has yet to Explore the World. The World full of Adventure. The Beginning of the Journey till the End! Rated: T just in case.. Please Review.


_**From the Beginning till the End!**_

This is my First Story (so spare me) , Please Review. I will create more Chapters and I do not Own Monster Hunter.

* * *

Chapter One: The Starting Point

There's been lot's of Terrorizing, it was caused by Many Unknown species of Creatures. These Unknown creatures fascinated Mankind, as a result in which lead them to scan and learn all about them. Through the years, almost all types of creatures are known to Mankind. However, during their Research.. Many scientists died trying to observe its behaviour. They were unable to fight back. Terrorizing the cities as wel, not on purpose nor on accident. The vicious creatures acted on their own instincts. The Villages throughout the world decided to form Mercenary Guild to hunt the Monsters. The Guilds compete which is better, a neverlasting battle. There is another option is become a Freelance Hunter. freely roam around the world. The Guilds do not let the Hunters go to other places unless they have a Mission. But for now, This is a Story of a Freelance Hunter who has yet to explore the World of Monsters...

* * *

Near the Snowy Mountains, stood the Pokke Village. Aparently, Our Protoganist is busy packing up to explore the World. But right now it has to wait. Intro goes first then the Reason why it has to wait. The Protoganist is named Zack, a freelance hunter who had started to hunt. His weapon: a Sword. To the other part... Recently, Villagers sighted a Tigrex. They gave any oppurtunity to let the Hunter go against the Tigrex. Hunters fought againist the Tigrex but came back injured or never came back at all. The Key to fight monsters like the Tigrex to be Patient and think through. All monster have weakness, there is a few who doesn't have a weakness like a Fatalis (haven't been fully researched by the researchers). Zack has a Elder sister named Nino.

Zack signed up for the Quest as he described '_My First step to roam around the World!_'. His sister disagreed with it but finally caved in after all that convincing from Zack.

"Are you sure about this, Zack." Nino said sadly, almost crying but fought her tears.

"...Yeah, don't worry... i won't go down easily." Zack said with a goofy grin.

"Here take this with you." In her hands was a necklace made from Machalite Ore.

"Thanks, i'm off." Zack said as he grabbed his Long Sword (Bone Katana 'Shark') and his Mafumofu clothing. As he left, She fought her tears and rushed to her Room. She was happy that he was able to explore the world but going against the Tigrex was not a fresh start.

He have reached to the Village elder's place, then he came in. "Alright, i'm ready. Elder!"

"Then Go forth, Young man seek out the Vicious creature" the Elder said pointing to the Snowy Mountains. 'Hope I survive this...' Zack thought.

* * *

The Snowy Mountains, famous place to attract the elder dragons but that was a Legend. To the open area, Popos are migrating to a New location because of the recent destruction of the Tigrex (to get Food of course). As they were walking, a pile of snow fell from the Upper Mountain. The popos looked up to find that Dino/Tiger-looking Wryern was stalking them. The Wryern gave a sign that its gonna eat them by Roaring at them. The Popos were frightened and quickly flee from the Terrifying Wryern.

A Popo split from the Group by going to the other side. The Wryern began to look at both sides and it chose to chase the Popo that was fleeing alone. Popo was struggling to increase its Pace. The Wryern leaped at the frightened Popo as it struggled to break free. The Tigrex began to chew its Skin, Teeth sinking into its Flesh (not a sight to see). That Wryern was (shows it Face) a Tigrex. Few moments later, Tigrex was done eating and flew up to another area.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zack was feeling the Tigrex's Presence and decided to rush to it. However, he was ambushed by Giapreys. "Don't get in my Way!"

He went into his fighting pose and began taking on the First. His Long Sword piecred the Giaprey's Hide, the first was down. Another one leaped at Zack but managed to avoid it. Giapreys attacked turn by turn, was making Zack annoyed. Zack stabbed a Giaprey and spinned to attack another one making it a Combo. He took attempts to grabbed one Giaprey. He successfully grabbed one and threw it into the Hole where its bottom cannot be seen. Zack finished the others by using another Combo. He carved the Giaprey's Materials though the bones were making it hard for him.

He took all the Materials and Placed it into his Pouch. He gathered some honey and mountain herbs as well. He was combine his Potion and Honey into Mega Potion. "Alright, now we're talking" Zack said. He reached the Open area and decided to go to the other area...

When Suddenly, A Wryern landed down and began to Roar loudly. 'Is that the Tigrex' Zack thought as the Tigrex sensed hi and began to Roar (AGAIN!). "Another Roar, dang it !" Zack said angrily. The Tigrex charged at Zack managed to avoid the Tigrex's Dangerous charge by dodge roilling. He got up and quickly got to the Tigrex's back, he slashed the Tigrex's leg to unable to charge. Then, continued to attacking by stabbing the same leg. Zack stabbed it's leg really deep, making the Tigrex roared in Pain. He took off his Sword and moved away. There was a slight crack to tip of the Long sword. He grabbed his flash bomb and waited till the Tigrex looks at him. Before he threw the flash bomb, the Tigrex whipped it's tail to Zack.

"That Hurt, dang it!" Zack grabbed his mega potion and drank it.

"Much better. now... !" Zack saw a boulder was heading to him, he dodged and took a look at the Tigrex. 'Somethings wrong.. its glowing red' Zack thought as he observed it's behaviour.

The Tigrex used its claw to throw boulders in three directionns. Zack sensed it and decided to roll to the safest side. Zack then charged at the Tigrex and slashed its Head. The Tigrex once again roared in pain. Then, it hit Zack with it's Claw.

"keh!...darn it..." Zack said as he examined his injury. Just a scratch at his belly, _'No way i'm giving in!' _Zack thought.

He threw a Flash bomb and then went to the Back of the Tigrex. He concentrated and then sliced off the Tigrex's Tail. He was losing consciousness. The Tigrex was still confused and was randomly attacking.

Zack placed his Shock Trap beside the Tigrex._'This is risky but worth it_' he thought. The Tigrex was no longer confused but stumbled to the Trap.. shocking it. Zack concentrate all his energey to his attack. Then, he stabbed the Tigrex really hard it piecred through its flesh. He took out his Long Sword and fell down... "The... Tigrex.. is.. dead"

To his surprise the Tigrex stood up and flew to another. "It's..dead...yet...seems...like...it's...going...t...th...j...un...g..l..." His words before he lost his consciousness...

_**TO BE CONTUINUED**_

* * *

Please review this Story...This is my First FANFIC...


End file.
